Complicatons
by theblindbandit1
Summary: Starts out when Aang's frustrations get the best of him after Katara turns him down at the western air temple, and in his anger rapes Toph and changes both of their lives forever. M for rape, torture and death.
1. Rocky Beginnings

**Complications**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**Chapter 1: Rocky Beginnings**

Two weeks after the failed attempt on the Day of Black Sun, after they reached the Western Air Temple and Zuko joined the group, just as the groups spirits started to heighten Aang's heart just about broke into a million pieces.

The day had started like any other originally, the gang's eyes had wondered open as the sun rose. Katara was the first to rise to her feet, stretching as her eyes roamed the sunlit platform. Toph was the next to rise as Katara wondered over to a scroll and bent over to pick it up. Rubbing her blind eyes, she asked, "What does it say?" Without looking at her blind friend Katara started to read the contents of the scroll, causing Aang's ears to perk up in curiosity. "Need meat, gone fishing. Be back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko." Just as Katara paused Aang stretched lying back down not expecting Zuko's normal training lecture. "PS." Katara continued, "Aang practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do 10 hop-squats and 5 push-ups every time you hear a badger frog croak." Ignoring the statement for a moment Aang mearly yawned and let his heavy eyelids slide over his eyes only to snap open as he heard a croak. Groaning he stood up. "No one else has homework." He said before starting to count doing his firebending excersizes.

The morning passed rather quietly. Aang practiced simple firebending moves that Zuko had been teaching him after they had met the masters. Katara cooked lunch while Toph and the others explored what seemed the endless temple. After the quiet lunch Toph sat back, leaning against her palms which rested behind her back then closed her eyes in annoyance hearing the argument unfold.

"Aang just because Sokka is gone doesn't mean this is your chance to _'bust a move!'_ Katara yelled, Toph detecting the annoyance in her voice. "Come on Katara, just once, while he's not here." Aang replied, almost begging. Toph mentally wished he would talk to her like that, but she did not show it. "Aang NO!" Katara screamed to the heavens, her voice resonating through the whole chamber. "I don't love you like that!"

Aang's heartbeat dropped drastically as he felt it tear apart. Without another word, the Avatar ran out of the room, to a place only the watching earthbender would find.

Only as the air became cold with nightfall did Toph become worried about Aang. After dinner she followed the winding path she had watched her crying friend take hours before. Hesitating outside the room, the lowest one in the hanging temple structures, she settled her feelings before walking inside.

"Twinkletoes, is ev-" She was cut off as a wave of water rushed over her body, freezing her to the cold ground. Through the vibrations of her fall she found Aang, standing over her, his heart racing. "If I can't have Katara then I guess I'll spend this night with you. He said as he straddled the frozen earthbender, planting his lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise as so many things ran through her mind. At any other time she would have taken it, but she knew he was using her.

Aang moved down from her lips and started to message her neck with his lips, Toph was unable to hold back the feeling and let out a small moan. "Aang, please stop..." She asked, half meaning it, but he didn't answer, just melted the eyes from her waist to her ankles. _"Oh spirits make him stop"_ She thought. _"Not like this..."_ She thought as her belt was undone and slipped off and her pants came down. Clentching her eyes shut, she tried to block out what he was doing.

Feeling a sharp pain as Aang's member entered her she cried out and felt Aang push his fingers to her lips. "Shush, no one needs to know of this." He said before rocking his hips back and forth pushing himself farther inside. Toph was crying from the pain of his member expanding her insides, and felt blood running down her legs, but Aang didn't seem to care, he was moving faster. Toph couldn't hold her mouth any longer and began gasping at the feeling.

After what seemed like an eternity, she exploded and let her juices run over Aang's member still planted inside her and with one final thrust he pushed himself all the way shooting his seed inside of her. Both of them shouting out each others names into the dark night, Aang removed himself from her and she started to return to earth. If she was able to move she would have killed him right then and there, but she was exhasted and still frozen from the waist up. Aang pulled both of their pants back up before collapsing beside her. But before she said anything, he spoke. "You say anything to anyone about... this. I... will... kill you." He said before falling asleep. Looking down, she dozed off.

The next morning when she awoke, she felt her entire body pulsing in pain from the past nights events. She sat up finding her body no longer encased in ice, but found Aang to be nowhere in sight. Curling up into a ball she let tears fall, the man she loved had raped her because the other wouldn't take him.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay yeah, so Aang has problems if no one realized that in this story. This chapter takes place during the episode "The Boiling Rock" If no one got that from the beginning, and is also the preface for a long story to come. Look forward to chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 2: Nightmares-**

That same morning, Katara woke up as Aang began his morning excersizes. Looking around she sighed slightly seeing that Zuko and Sokka remained absent from the rest of the group. Seeing that Katara was awake, Aang stopped his excersizes and walked over.

"Good morning Sifu Katara." He said, a wide grin spread across his face. Amazed at how his mood had changed since the previous afternoon, she gave him a confused look.

"You're not mad anymore?" She asked, but his smile just widened as he shook his head.

"Of course I'm not mad Katara. How could I be mad at you?" He replied, but all he got in return was a mumbled string of curses. Looking around the quiet platform Katara noticed Sokka and Zuko weren't the only ones missing.

"Hey, have you seen Toph this morning?" She questioned but Aang shook his head.

"Nope. Not today." He said before walking off, leaving Katara confused.

~o.O.o~

Toph didn't come out until late the last night, after she was sure that everyone else was asleep. Crawling away from where Aang, who seemed to always be right in the way, was asleep. Moving as quietly as she could past him she went to where she knew she would be safe, beside Katara. Feeling a small amount of comfort come to her she laid down beside her friend and quietly bent up an earth tent trying desperately trying not to wake her.

"Toph... Are you okay?" Katara asked, poking her head into the entrance of the tent.

"**Tell anyone and I will kill you."**

Toph wanted to say it, she did. But knowing how bad Aang could act, she didn't want to chance getting blown up by her, once, true love. Letting out a deep breath she lied.

"I'm fine. Just wanted some time alone. To think and such." Katara, knowing she was lying, crawled into the little space that was left in the tent.

"Really? What's wrong?"

Toph scowled and rolled over to face away from the water bender.

"Hormones."

That should get her to leave, it was every girl's excuse Suki had told her. Katara sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Just sleep. It helps." She said, in her 'mother' voice. "Trust me" She said then left the tent, Toph letting out a silent sigh of relief as she did.

She hated lying about this, but she was afraid of the consiquences of telling the truth. Why had this happened? Because she had allowed her feelings to get to her. It was her fault. She curled up letting tears fall again.

~o.O.o~

_She was lying in the room, frozen to the ground. Eyes clentched shut. "If I can't have Katara, then I guess I can have you." The words ran through her mind, exploding bombs of fear. Then he was on her, kissing her. "Aang stop! Not again!" She cried out, but Aang's hand quickly covered her mouth. "Silence." He commanded before uncovering her mouth to work on her belt. She was crying in fear, not wanting to go through this again._

_ "KATARA!" The word slipped out, and hearing her Aang quickly burned her face. Then silence, the only sounds were a few sniffs from Toph. Then there was a faint sound of footsteps. Aang got off her, then the sound of lightning filled the room. Toph felt the heat, then shrieked in pain as the lightning entered her heart..._

~o.O.o~

She woke up with a scream, waking everyone else in camp, but Toph ignored the concerned calls and rolled over crying again. He mind wasn't going to let her live this down.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for such a late update everyone! I have had this written for a while it just needed to be typed! And with school it doesn't happen when needed all the time. The third chapter is written and needs to be typed and chapter 4 is in progess so keep an eye out for them. ^^**


	3. War Ends, Conflict Begins

**Chapter 3: War Ends, Conflict Begins.**

But that was three months ago...

Now the war was over after the long battle on the day of the comet. And only the soft sounds of uncle's sougi horn filled the teashop. Team avatar was spread amongst the shop. Mai and Suki playing pia sho while katara watched, Aang teasing momo with a small ball of air, Tooh leaning back in her chair just enjoying the calm music, and Sokka quietly painting, for once not making a mess of it. There was peace, but of course, peace is hard to maintain.

"Zuko stop moving!" Sokka's voice broke the music. Zuko, who had been passing out cups of tea stopped abruptly, almost spilling what cups that were left on the tray, and gave Sokka his Zuko glare, wanting an explanation. Seeing this Sokka went back to painting trying to explain as he did.

"I wanted to paint a picture so we could remember all the good times together." Katara moved away from the pia sho table to look at Sokka's painting smiling. "Well that's very thoughtful of you Sokka..." She trailed off, an annoyed look now replacing the smile. "Wait why did you give me momos ears?" The comment caused everyone but Aang and Toph to come near.

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka whined, blaming his bad art skills.

"At least you don't look like a boar-cupine. My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko snapped. Sokka's eyebrow raised and twitched slightly.

"I look like a man" Mai piped in.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki joined in the picture insulting. Sokka looked up almost straining himself to find an answer.

"I thought it made it look more exciting!" he said, just as momo hopped up on the table, chittering. "Oh you think you can do a better job Momo?" Just then, Aang left for the balcony to watch the sunset.

"Hey my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Now uncle Iroh had joined in, just what everyone needed. The Toph walked over to the table stretching her arms to the ceiling.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" She said, causingeveryoneto laugh at her blind joke. Seeing the bickering die down Katara slowly made her way outside to join Aang.

Meanwhile, Toph walked back to her chair and relaxed back into it. As she grabbed her slightly cold cup of tea, she placed her free hand on the small buldge on her stomach, her lies about what had happened that night in the temple were becoming harder and harder to keep, and soon she wouldn't be able to hide it. _'Twins...' _She thought, cursing her luck. _'Why twins?' _Taking a long sip of tea she drowned the thoughts away...

"Got a lot on your mind huh?" The sudden question almost caused her to jump out of her chair. Zuko had moved to the empty seat beside her while she wasn't paying attention.

"What do you want Sparky?" She said, setting her cup down

"how long do you plan on hiding that?" He asked, gestering to her stomach."Hide what?" Looking around to make sure no one else was around to hear then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I can see your pregnant.." Hearing this Toph stood up, going to leave, but Zuko grabbed her before she could get away.

"Who's the father?" Hearing this she yanked away.

"I can't tell you." She said and ran off leaving Zuko confused, and he did nothing but looked at Mai, who of course hadn't been paying attention.

~o.O.o~

Away from the teashop, Toph slowed to a walk before slumping against an alleyway wall. Sliding down to a sitting position she put her hands on her face to hide the tears trailing down her face.

"Why me? Why is this happening? I wanted this but not now!" She shouted to the dark empty street. The words echoed, back to her with a slight breeze. Bowing her head, tears dripped down into her lap of the light green dress she wore. Placing her hands on her stomach she quietly wished they could just go away.

"If only I could tell someone. Get some advice." She whispered, wishing she could talk to Katara. She knew about this stuff. But if Katara found out, then she would get mad at Aang, and then Aang would be furious with her.

_**"Speak of this, and I will kill you."**_

"I can give you some advise." A harsh, cold tone broke the silence. Toph jumped up, taking a fighting stance.

"Azula."

The slim figure of the former princess emerged from the shadows, a thin smirk on her face before the alley filled with light as she created a whip of lightning that with a flick of her wrist cracked down on the earthbender's back. Toph fell to the ground with a scream of pain. How was Azula out? Zuko had locked her and Ozai in jail had he not? Another crack of the whip brought too much pain for the young earthbender to hold and she slipped out of consciousness. Chuckling at how weak the "great" earthbender actually was Azula walked over to the limp body and knelt down beside it.

"I have plans for you greatest earthbender." She chuckled. Grabbing the smaller body Azula heaved Toph over her shoulder and quickly dissappeared back into the shadows, never to be seen again.

~o.O.o~

When Toph hadn't returned by midnight that night, Zuko began to get worried. Had something happened to her? Had what he had said to her scared her into running away? Mai constantly tried to usher Zuko to bed, but he refused, remaining at the window hoping his friend would come home.

**Authors Note: Well I have the next chapter after this written, it gets more exciting there. I need time to type it up then I may get it on here. I want some reviews on this one first. And yes I know that it is very show-like. But ever story needs a backbone, eh?**


	4. War Begins Again

**Chapter 4: War Begins Again:**

Five months later into reconstruction of the world things began to turn for the worst. Katara and Aang were back at the Southern Water Tribe teaching new waterbenders. Sokka and Suki had moved to Kyoshi Island and were expecting their first child. Zuko had returned to the Fire Nation after hearing the terrible news that his mother had perished in the destruction of the lower Earth Kingdom the day of the comet. But he had refused to marry, work was more than enough for him, and with Toph still missing his top priority other than running the nation was to find her. Mai had begun to believe that this hunt of his was more that just a search for a friend, and the Fire Sages believed he was just using it as an excuse not to marry.

The palace since the end of the war had been quiet and busy. The few times Zuko was not in a meeting or helping rebuild, he was found in the courtyard. Often sitting by the small grave he had made for his mother after hearing of her death, since that was one of her favorite places to be, and it was also one of his favorites.

The day of the winter solstice, was one of the coldest and shortest days in the Fire Nation. Zuko, feeling the effects zapping his energy, asked for the meetings to be postponed. Going out to the courtyard he sat by the pond, relaxing his mind to meditate, watching the unchanging water in the pond. A recent letter from Aang and Katara had told him that there was still no sign of Toph anywhere in the world. It was like she had vanished into thin air._ 'What happened to her?'_ The question ran through his mind countless times. _'If she was here we would be having a baby shower...'_ He stopped for a second, chuckling to himself, for the thought of Toph doing something as girly as a baby shower seemed just too funny. But as the echos of his laugh vanished into the air he was brought back to reality. _'We would all be trying to help her get ready for her kid to be born, man I don't know if anyone would survive watching that. She's nine months pregnant by now.' _ He thought, and then another thought entered his mind.

The reason why he hadn't married wasn't because he was too busy, he was the Fire Lord. He controlled his own schedule, he could make time if he wanted too. The sages wanted him to marry Mai, and before the war ended that would've been fine with him. But it turned out that the love that he and Mai had once shared was merely the runoff of a childhood love, it wasn't real. The person he truly had feelings for was Toph. And after what she had said during the breaks in the play on Ember Island he thought that she felt the same, but he was unsure. _'If she was here I would've asked her to marry me by now. I would help her raise her child.'_

With his last thought he closed his eyes. He felt somewhat responsible for Toph's disappearance. His never-ending questions in the tea shop had caused her to run off and never come back. But when she didn't come back everyone had gotten worried, and that worry grew when the news came that Azula had escaped the prison. Toph had left before Zuko could say what was really on his mind, his feelings for her. Now with there still being so trace of her he was beginning to worry he would never see her again. Never get to tell her.

There was quiet in the courtyard, peace. He longed for the earthbender to be beside him, to have her in his arms. Whoever had been the father of the child must've hurt her. Then a dreadful thought came to him, maybe she didn't want another guy.

Just then, the earth beneath him shook like a stampede of kimono rhinos, causing him to fall over. Standing up he quickly scanned the courtyard for the cause of the shake, but no one was there. Then a figure in black jumped down from one of the rooftops. Looking closer Zuko could barely recognize his sister. She was only a shadow of what she had looked like when she had lived in the palace. Seeing a small knife, like one of Mai's daggers, come at him he quickly moved to the side. Azula only smirked and sent a large flame at her brother. "The Iron Empress sends her regards Zuzu."

Zuko sent a red flame at the blue one coming at him then looked at Azula, confused at what she had just said. Then, as quickly as she had come, Azula vanished. Looking around Zuko double checked that no one else had appeared before running into the palace to look for someone, anyone.

"Mai, Mai might know." He muttered to himself, then ran to Mai's room. He pounded on the door, but received no answer. Pounding again he found the same result. Finally he reached for the handle and opened it. Wondering why Mai had not been answering Zuko cautiously entered the room. His eyes grew wide as they met the scene within the room. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the bed and in puddles on the floor. Stepping in the room, he saw the source, or, sources. Mai was in pieces. He quickly adverted his eyes not able to look at it. Mai had been murdered, brutally.

~o.O.o~

"I don't care! I want to know who she is!" He argued to the council of generals now sitting before him. Trying to figure out who the Iron Empress was was becoming harder than he thought.

"Sir, we don't know who this 'Iron Empress' is." General Shino spoke. "If this is a threat then we will find out soon enough."

"If it is a THREAT?" Zuko raged. "Mai is dead because of her and that is an attack against the Fire Nation!" He shouted at the general, small bursts of flame coming out his mouth as he did. "Of course it is a threat and I demand that we send troops out to look for her!" He was quickly loosing his temper, and the general stopped arguing. Zuko stood up to address his generals.

"Look, my sister is out of jail and one of my best friends since I was a kid has been murdered. We are going to send troops out immediately to find this Iron Empress and bring her to justice." He said calmly, and with silent nods from his council he left the room.

The next day, volunteer soldiers were sent out into the other nations to look for the Iron Empress

~o.O.o~

And that night, somewhere in the world two babies cried out their first cries.


	5. Negotiations

**Chapter 5: Negotiations:**

A few days after the attack on the palace, a smile was finally found on Firelord Zuko's face. His mood had only lightened at the news that Appa had just landed outside the palace and all his friends were coming in. The servant had said _all his friends._ Did this mean that they had finally found Toph? Was she here? Was she safe?

At his last question the doors to the throne room were opened, and he watches as Aang, Katara, Sokka and finally a very pregnant Suki came in and the doors were closed. No Toph, He stared at the four of them trying to picture her there, but he couldn't.

"Is everything alright Zuko?" Katara broke the silence, and Zuko broke from his trance and spoke the first question on his mind before he even knew his mouth had opened. "Still no sign of Toph?"

Everyone's faces fell hearing the question. Silence fell over the room once again. The lack of answers was nothing less than torture to Zuko who was pleading with all his heart that there was still hope in finding her. But then Aang finally spoke up. "No, still no sign." He paused before continuing to the next part. "Zuko, we think she's dead. It's been five months since the end of the war. We should've been able to find her by now."

Zuko looked down with a look of disbelief. They were giving up? After all the hardship they had endured during the war they were just going to give up after five months? He wouldn't allow it and he would not be forced to believe that Toph was dead. "I am not going to believe there has been another death until there is proof." With that all the depressed faces switched to confusion almost in sync. "Another death?" Sokka spoke up, his voice cracking half-way through. Zuko nodded. "Mai was murdered a few days ago. On the winter solstice..." He said before starting to explain the painful events of that day.

~o.O.o~

_The room was dark, lit only by a pair of torches hung on either side of a thick heavy door. Toph woke up from her unconscious state to find the searing pain in her back had only worsened. Maybe because she was laying on a table covered with salt. No, not just laying, she was strapped down tight preventing her from moving even the slightest inch. A voice came from one of the dark corners, and soon Azula emerged from the shadows into the torchlight._

_ "Finally. You're awake." She smirked, and Toph's face turned to horror hearing who her captor was. Azula was the person she feared the most before Aang, and with Azula not being herself she was afraid of what to expect. Pulling out a knife, Azula slammed it down lodging it into the table only inches away from Toph's ear, causing Toph to cringe. Azula only laughed._

_ "Such a waste. So much raw power locked beneath your feeble mind." She said, dragging her fingers across Toph's face digging into the pale skin. "But I'm going to change that."_

~o.O.o~

Azula walked into a small throne room towards the armored woman sitting upon a large throne at the end of the room. At first glance, it looked like armor, but getting closer one could see that metal covered almost every inch of skin on the woman. The only bare spot was the left side of her face which was covered with scars and bruises from neck to hairline.

"I hope you have a good report for me Azula." A raspy voice came from the woman. Azula smirked and walked up before the throne. "Everything went according to our plans. Surely the group will be getting together soon and as soon as they do we will know." She reported and the woman nodded.

"Excellent. Now, what is the news of our newest arrivals?" She asked, speaking the last two words harshly and painfully.

"Both are healthy. But they may be a weakness. If I may make a suggestion?" And the woman nodded once again, so Azula continued.

"There is thought that they may become targets, and it may be in your best interest to keep them with you at all times." She said. On cue a soldier walked in and went over to the metal woman forcing her head back to expose the skin of her neck. Azula nodded ant the soldier inserted a needle and gave the metal woman a shot of sedatives. No sooner had the look of confusion and anger appeared she had slipped into an unconscious state.

~o.O.o~

Once Zuko had finished his story of what had happened, he looked up at the others, and saw exactly what he had expected. Disbelief, fear and sadness. But no one spoke up to give him words of comfort or help. They all just sat there in silence, shocked at the news.

"What do you want to do about this Zuko" Aang asked.

"I want to find the Iron Empress and destroy her.


	6. War Plans

**Chapter 6: War Plans-**

Zuko's words hung in the throne room for minutes. All the others were deep in thought, figuring out if Zuko's strategy would be the best course of action for them.

"But we don't even know who she is, let alone where she is. Maybe Azula's finally lost it all the way." Sokka said, but Zuko shook his head. "No, Azula isn't working alone. She was there in my sight while Mai was killed. So she has an accomplice."

Aang nodded. Azula wasn't one for working alone. Every time they had seen her during the war she had Mai and Ty Lee by her side. With them she was always much closer to beating him. "But we still don't know where Azula is or how many people are working for her." Which was true, and going after her like that could be the end of them if they weren't careful.

"We may not know how many people she has with her, but there is a way to find where she is." Zuko replied. And from his pocket he pulled out an object wrapped in a torn up piece of cloth and began to unwrap it. The others leaned in to see what the object was, and once the cloth had been removed they saw the Fire Nation crown that had always been Azula's most prized possession. "We can track her with this the same way we tracked uncle with his slipper."

"That's brilliant Sifu Hot-man!" Aang shouted and Zuko's expression angered hearing the childish name. But he took in a deep breath. "I already sent a letter to Jun. Funnily enough she and Mai became good friends. She wants to help us find Azula." And everyone nodded. "See! I'm not the only one who can come up with a good plan!" Exclaimed Sokka, but no one gave it much care.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked, joining in the excitement. Going into battle was just the thing she needed to get her mind off everything else. Zuko stood up.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn."

~o.O.o~

_Back in the dark room, the smell of smoke and molten metal filled the air, making it toxic and hard to breathe. Azula wore a cloth over her mouth and nose to protect herself while Toph was forced to choke down the toxic fumes and forced to stay awake during the torture. Azula had strung her from the ceiling, making her arms ache from the weight of her own pregnant body. First Azula whipped her, to add to the marks covering her already scarred back. At first the whip was only a leather strip covered in oil, but when Azula got tired of the reactions she moved onto a fire whip, and then finally the worst of them all, a whip of lightning. When Azula gave up with the whips, she moved onto other things. Stabbing was next, but this would have been much more torturous if it hadn't just been her arms and legs. Azula started at the heel, then made her way up to the hip with the knife, slowly dragging it along digging the blade in ever now and then. She did the same thing with the other leg and then the arms before moving over to the large smelting pot of molten metal._

"_Please... No more... no more..." The ragged words barely formed a whisper, but they carried through the dark silence of the room. Azula didn't change her motion, pretending like she hadn't heard the words, but Toph knew that she had. She carefully dipped a stone cup into the boiling metal, filling it to just under the brim. Once it was filled Azula held it with a thick gloved hand, not wanting to burn herself and walked over to Toph. With her free hand she lightly brushed the hair from Toph's face before tipping the cup of metal ever-so-carefully so just one, red-hot drop fell from the cup to Toph's face. Immediately Toph screamed out in pain and Azula watched as the metal sizzled and replaced the skin. Once that drop had solidified into a shiny sliver dot, Azula tipped the cup again letting another drop fall._

"_No, you will be broken into the most powerful person in the world."_

~o.O.o~

Now Azula stood at the front of a large room filled to the breaking point with men and women from all nations wearing silver armor.

"The day has come for us to rule this world! Our leader is finally strong enough to overtake the Avatar and Firelord, and once our armies take over them then we shall over take the world!" She paused after each sentance letting the army cheer in agreement


	7. Sneak Attack!

**Chapter 7: Sneak Attack!**

Now they were all standing in the bushes in front of the Fire Nation palace. There were a few guards standing outside, which was very pleasing. _Almost too easy._ The Iron Empress thought to herself. _They'll be dead before they find out we are even here._ She smirked then slammed her foot down on the ground causing the earth to rumble. The army followed suit and shouted, "Stomp out hope!" Azula glanced at her fellow leader smirking then sent a large flame into the night sky. There was another cheer and the firebenders in the army sent out their own flames, lighting up the sky. "Burn their homes!" The Iron Empress smirked and pointed at the palace. "Tonight we rule!" The army shouted its last cry, "For the Iron Empress!" And charged the palace.

The few guards standing at the palace doors were quickly overtaken by the surging armies. Azula went to run in, but an iron arm stopped her. "Let the weaker pieces go first Azula." She said then watched as her soldiers began to dissappear within the palace walls.

In his private chambers, Zuko was being shaken awake by one of his royal guards. "Fire Lord Zuko, we are under attack!" Zuko, who hadn't been paying a lot of attention until then snapped awake and hurled himself out of bed.

"Wake the others!" He shouted and the guard hurried off to the guest rooms to wake the others. Zuko went over to his window and looked out. To his horror he saw an army surrounding the palace. "Oh shit..." He whispered and then ran out of the room.

He found the others all in the hallway outside his room. "Zuko what's going on?" Sokka asked, holding a trembling Suki close to him protectively. "We're being attacked! There's a large army surrounding the palace!" Zuko shouted, a hint of terror in his voice but he tried to hold it back. Now was not the time to panic. They just needed to work together to win. Everyone's eyes widened. Without another word Aang opened his glider and flew through the broken window at the end of the hallway to see what was going on outside.

Once Azula caught a glimpse of the Avatar's glider in the air she took off into the air and tackled him out of the sky. The two of them both landed infront of the Iron Empress wrestling to get the other pinned down to the ground, fire and air shooting from the pile. The Iron Empress only smirked. "Excellent job Azula." She said then picked Aang up by the collar lifting him off the ground. "So much for all power-"

Before she could finish her sentence a jet of water blew her back off her feet, landing at the foot of the palace wall unconscious. Azula scowled and went to attack Katara, who had attacked her partner, but found both of her feet bound to the ground with rock. Aang was back on his feet, bending the rock on Azula's body to prevent her from moving. She was forced into a kneeling position, but she wasn't willing to just give up, trying send to hit Aang with flames from her nose and mouth. Katara quickly stopped her by drenching Azula with freezing cold water as Aang started to bend away her bending.

As the sky turned from red to blue, the fighting between the silver army and the palace guards began to die down, and soon Azula's army started to run away, knowing they were defeated. Zuko watched them, then slowly made his way to the iron woman, pulling out the knife his uncle had given him all those years ago. "I can't believe someone could do anything like what you've done." He said, hatred burning in his voice then kicked the woman's side as hard as he could. Almost immediately a baby started crying from underneath the silver cloak on the woman.

"What the...?" He asked himself then knelt down next to the iron woman and started to remove her cloak. From under the cloak he first pulled out a crying baby girl, silver stitching on her clothes gave her name. Miki. He heard another whimper from under the cloak and reached down to find a boy, who looked almost exactly like the crying girl. His clothes bore a name as well. Rien. Zuko looked at the woman then looked at the two babies in his arms. "Why would the leader of an army carry two children into battle?"

Katara walked over beside Zuko and looked at the woman then gasped seeing the babies. Almost immediately she snatched the two from Zuko's arms and started to rock them. "It's okay... you're safe babies..." She tried comforting them. Zuko looked up at them. "Rien and Miki. Earth and air."

Ignoring Katara's confused look of how he knew that Zuko looked back at the woman, grabbing his knife from where he had dropped it. The woman was still unconscious, so he was going to wait until she woke up to kill her, he wanted to see the life leave her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked the silent air. There was only one part of skin he could see, but the exposed features that it showed seemed familiar. Slowly, Zuko reached over and opened one of the closed eyes to see a pale green eye, just like...

"Agni it's Toph!" Zuko shouted and his friends heads all snapped towards him. "Where's Toph?" Sokka asked, looking all around the dark yard. "I don't see her."

"Right here!" Zuko pointed at the iron woman. "Its Toph!"


	8. The Hero Trapped Within

**Chapter 8: The Hero Trapped Within-**

Everyone just stared at Zuko. "That is not Toph. Katara growled. "Toph wouldn't do anything like this." And Sokka nodded. But Aang looked unsure, remembering what he had done to Toph. Maybe he caused her to just snap. The iron woman had been trying to kill him. He glanced at the boy in girl in Katara's arms, if that was Toph were those his children? No that isn't her. Toph was dead. "You're mistaking Zuko. That is not Toph." He said defiantly. But Zuko didn't listen. "Help me get her to the infirmary." He said then picked the woman up heading inside.

~o.O.o~

A few days passed before the Iron woman woke up. In that time the palace had been restored to the way it was before the battle, the bodies cleaned up, and Azula had been locked back up in her prison cell, now powerless. When the iron woman started to wake up, Katara looked up. She had been on guard duty that day while Suki watched over the twins, she had to get used to having kids around anyway. Seeing the woman stir she stood up and tightened the straps around her wrist and ankles, so she couldn't get free, incase she still wanted to attack. Then she asked a servant to get Zuko, just as he had asked her that morning.

As the woman's eyes opened, she struggled to get away from the straps, but Katara made sure that they didn't come off. The woman realized that she couldn't see, couldn't tell where she was. But the straps holding her down, just like when Azula tortured her when she was misbehaving. Was she back at the base? What had happened? Why couldn't she remember the end of the battle? Why was Azula torturing her again? "Azula. What are you doing to me? You were the one who failed." She said, the voice still raspy and her breath forced. Katara ignored the words, but only asked one question.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. The voice seemed familiar to the woman, but she couldn't remember who's it was. So she ignored it. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "I am the Iron Empress." But Katara shook her head. That couldn't be her only name. "That is your title. But what were you called before you took that name?" The woman shook her head. "That is my only name."

Katara sighed, angry that she could not get an answer. But maybe she could find out who the two babies were. Why they were important enough to be taken into battle attached to the side of the leader. The girl, Miki, was lucky that Zuko had only knicked her arm when he kicked the woman. She only had a broken arm but it could have been a lot worst. She and her brother could only be a few days old, way too young to be moved a lot. Way too young for a lot. "Who were the two babies you were carrying? Who are Rien and Miki?" Finally the woman opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Katara, and Katara saw what Zuko had saw a few days ago. Those pale green eyes of the friend she could never forget. Zuko was right, it was Toph.

"What have you done to them? What have you done to my heirs?" Toph yelled, struggling again. This time Katara didn't bother with the straps. Heirs? Did this mean that she had had the twins? Then who was the father? What in the world had happened to her? She had only been gone for a little over six months, which meant that the twins had to be conceived during the war. Who could have done it? She was always with them. Except, except that one night when she went to see Zuko. Is that why Zuko had been so obsessive over where she was? Because she was carrying his children? He had gotten her pregnant when she trusted him enough to go and speak to him? How could she have trusted him after that? That bastard!

"The babies are fine. They're being watched by people here." With that Toph calmed down for a little. Just then, Zuko walked into the infirmary, heading over to Toph's bed. Katara got up and gave him a loud _SLAP_ across the cheek before going over to the corner. Zuko looked at Katara confused before looking down at Toph. "What happened to you Toph? This isn't you at all." Toph looked away from him angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's not my name." Zuko sighed. Either Azula had brainwashed her or she had been changed into this 'Iron Empress' through torture. By the way Toph looked and knowing his sister, Zuko guessed torture.

Zuko put his fingers lightly on the edge of the iron cheek, running them lightly over it. The skin was covered with the metal. It was like a curse, a punishment. Maybe if it was removed, it would be easier to bring her mind back to it's old self, and also they'd be able to help the wounds hidden underneath. "We're only going to help you Toph, we won't hurt you." He said, and Toph just closed her eyes focusing on the fact that her heirs were safe.

Zuko moved away from the bed towards where Katara was lurking in her corner. "Katara, is there a way to get the metal off of her? It may help bring the real Toph back. I see it in your eyes, you know its her too." Katara glanced at Zuko then scoffed and looked at Toph. Whatever he saw in her eyes it was definitely not that. What he should be seeing from her eyes was hatred and distrust. She didn't want to do this for Zuko, but maybe he was right, it could help bring Toph back. Katara reluctantly nodded. "Yes. I can see what I can do. It'll take a few days to do. But I'll see what I can get off."

Zuko smiled and nodded. "Thank you Katara. He said the turned to go to the nursery to check on the twins. He swore to himself that he would help the kid that Toph had and now he was going to keep that promise.

~o.O.o~

In his roon, Aang was pacing back and forth deep in thought. He had to stop Toph from telling the others that he had raped her. Especially Katara. If she told Katara then she would almost certainly break up with him. He couldn't take that.

If the iron woman was Toph then she would tell them as soon as she remembered. He had to stop her before that happened. At all costs.

~o.O.o~

Zuko sat in the nursery with Zuko, carefully holding Rien in his arms as he slowly rocked back in forth in the rocking chair. Rien had amazing jade green eyes, just like what Toph's would have been if she hadn't been blind he guessed. But the thing that confused him were Miki's grey eyes. Who had grey eyes? Did the father have grey eyes? Zuko sighed and looked down at Rien smiling as the small hand wrapped around his little finger. They seemed so happy about everything. Good thing they didn't need to know the past.

**Author's Note: No it's definitely not over yet! I still got more chapters to come! The 9th chapter should be up soon seeing as I have a lot of it written already. That one gets a little fiesty between everyone. ^^ Keep reading and keep reviewing! The 10th chapter will depend on reviews!**


	9. Lies

**Chapter 9- Lies:**

The next day Zuko spent all the time he didn't have a meeting with the twins. He didn't know why, but the two had really come to like him, snuggling against him each time he picked them up. It was almost like he was their father. They were safe with him, and they seemed to know that.

Early that evening Aang came to the nursery and went over to the crib the twins were sleeping in. They slept together, feeling safer that way. Suki and Ty Lee sat in one of the corners sewing new clothes to replace the torn ones the two wore right now. Zuko was dozing in the rocking chair right beside the crib. Aang first picked up the baby boy, and slowly and carefully looked over him. Opening one eye to see Rien's sparkling green eye look back up at him sleepily. Just as Rien began to stir with discomfort, Aang let out a sigh of relief and laid him back down gently on the crib pillow. Suki looked up from her sewing to give Aang a quizzical look before continuing her conversation with Ty Lee. Aang picked up the baby girl and proceeded to check her over as he had done with her brother. But when he opened her eye, he found a muddy gray eye looking back at him.

Aang took a step back, almost dropping Miki. Another airbender? This child had to be his. There was no other way the baby could be an airbender. "Aang! Be more careful with her! What are you doing!" Aang looked up at Suki then set Miki down next to Rien and watched her curl up against him. "I'm not doing anything." He said then headed out of the nursery. Did Suki know it was an airbender? Did they all know? Did they know it was his? No, they wouldn't know. But he had to make sure they didn't. Aang headed outside to blow some steam off. To figure out what to do about the girl.

~o.O.o~

When Zuko woke up, Katara was in the nursery looking over the babies. Zuko smiled and got up stretching out his back and watched her for a few minutes. Katara was great with kids. When she and Aang had their own they'd be lucky to have a mother like her. These two didn't know their true mother. He hoped that they would soon come to know her. But first they needed to help find Toph's true mind.

"How well is the metal coming off?" He asked, a hint of curiousity in his voice. Katara looked up just long enough to glare at him before looking back down at Miki eating her bottle. Zuko didn't see why what he had asked would cause that kind of reaction. "What? Is it not going well?" He asked.

Katara looked at Zuko giving him a death glare. "If you want to find out about you wife go see her yourself." His wife? What in the world did she mean by that? Zuko wasn't married. "What do you mean Katara? You know I haven't married." He reminded her. Katara glanced at the basin in one of the corners and made the water rise from it. Glancing at Zuko the water surged over him knocking him off his feet. Zuko just sat there looking at her stunned. "What in the world are you going on about Katara?"

Katara turned away from him. "I can't believe I trusted you Zuko. You came to join our goup at the Western Air Temple. Why?" Zuko was clueless why this mattered but he answered, "I came to teach Aang firebending, you know that." But she turned to face him. "Answer another thing for me. Why did you never marry Mai?" Zuko looked down hearing his previous girlfriend's name. "I wasn't ready to marry." But Katara shook her head.

"You're lying Zuko. I've figured out everything you've been hiding from us. Why you've been so eager to find Toph, why you haven't married. Why you spent all day with these two kids you just met yesterday. You're their father! That one night at the air temple when she went to talk to you you raped her! You burnt her feet and raped her! Those kids are yours and you know it Zuko!"

Zuko looked like someone had kicked him in the balls. Katara was accusing him of raping Toph. He had never touched her, or anyone for that matter. His face turned red with anger and he yelled right back. "You think I raped her! I would never rape her or anyone! The first time I knew she was pregnant was when we were all at Uncle's tea shop right after the war! And when I asked her about it she ran away from me! She said she couldn't tell me! I don't know who hurt her Katara but I swear I'll kill him!"

Katara listened to everything Zuko said, but she didn't beleive a word of it. Zuko was being protective, that was all he was doing. He was afraid the truth would come out. He wanted Toph to be better so he could tell her not to tell. "Stop lying to me Zuko. I know what you did. You just don't want me to tell anyone." She growled at him. "I'm going to tell Zuko and there's no way you can stop me.

He glared at her almost to the point of burning her to a crisp. "I love her. That's why I care Katara! Have you seen Miki's eyes! No one in my family history has green eyes! I don't know anyone who does! I'm not the father but I'm still going to help these kids!" He said then picked Rien up and grabbed a bottle before heading out to the infirmary.

~o.O.o~

Once in the infirmary, Zuko sat down in the chair beside Toph's bed and set Rien down carefully on his lap. Rien cooed happily and grabbed a tiny handful of Zuko's shirt. Rien was really playful with everyone. But with Zuko he didn't have to be encouraged. Zuko heated the bottle with his hands and stuck it in Rien's mouth. Rien started sucking the warm milk out of it almost immediately, happily eating.

Zuko sighed then looked at Toph. Katara had gotten some of the metal off of the bare skin of her cheek and neck, but the skin underneath didn't look any better. Scarred from everything. Zuko shifted his hold on Rien the stroked some of Toph's hair. It was still soft. "I'm sorry Toph."


	10. Healing, Murder, and More Lies

**Chapter 10: Healing, Murder and More Lies-**

A few days later, things were starting to get better for Toph. Katara had gotten most of the metal off of her, which allowed her to be off of the sedatives. If Zuko thought her face had looked bad, it was nothing compared to what used to be her back. Right now Katara had Toph lying face down on the infirmary bed while Katara worked on her back. Toph hadn't said much, nor was her mind changing very much. Katara hoped helping her pain would help. The sooner she could get Toph to say it was Zuko, the better. The only time that Toph had spoken that day was to ask how the twins were doing.

"They're getting stronger." Katara told her. "They just love people, especially Zuko." Hearing this Toph scowled. She didn't like Zuko, but only because her destroyed mind hated the Fire Lord. "I don't want him near my kids." She said and tried to push herself up, but the straps prevented her from doing so. She wasn't allowed to be free of the straps yet, not until she was back to normal. Katara was afraid that if she was allowed to get up and down freely that she would try and kill someone else. That wasn't something the gang needed right now. Katara lightly moved a hand from Toph's back to her neck and held her down until Toph tired herself out and laid back down on the bed. "He's just trying to help them. I don't want him around them either." Katara replied.

Then Katara had a sudden thought. If she was trying to heal Toph's mind, then why didn't she _heal_ it? She helped Jet like that when he was brainwashed. If Toph's mind had been broken then maybe it could be healed. "Here, let me try something." She said pulling the blanket up over Toph's bare back. Toph looked confused but stayed silent. Katara moved her hands up to Toph's head and concentrated. All of a sudden she began to see memories, torture memories, the twins being born, being attacked at the palace. Katara took her hands away, her whole body shaking. The scenes she had seen were unbearable to watch, especially to see her best friend in them like that. She looked at Toph to see if it had worked, but Toph had fallen back asleep.

Katara got up and started to walk out of the infirmary to head to the nursery next door to feed the twins. There was one thing she heard that confused yet scared her. During one of the memories she had heard Aang's voice, but not the voice she always heard. It was dark, and every word she wouldn't use to describe Aang would describe the voice. _'Speak of this and I will kill you'_ It had said. What didn't Aang want Toph to tell? What had happened now?

~o.O.o~

That night Aang walked into the nursery after Suki had gone to sleep after feeding the twins. Everyone was now asleep except for Zuko's guards, but he easily avoided them. Now was the perfect time. No one would hear anything, no one would know something was wrong until they woke up in the morning. Going to the crib Aang made sure both of the twins were fast asleep. Pulling out a small knife he picked up Miki and began to speak an old ritual in the ancient language of the Air Nomads.

"I destroy your life young airbender, so that no one will know that I broke the vow of the air nomad traditions." He said in the ancient language. It was an old tradition to get rid of any baby born to the air nomads that was not a bender before they were old enough to know anything. Miki was but a week and a half old, too young to know she was an airbender, too young to understand what her life would be like. Aang raised the small knife and went to bring it down on the defenseless baby when he heard footsteps outside the nursery door. He dropped the knife while muttering a string of curses about how bad his luck was. Could he not dispose of a simple baby? Quickly dropping Miki down in the crib Aang bent himself underground and started to bend a tunnel to his room.

Zuko burst into the room hearing the twins screaming. "What's going on?" He shouted to the empty room then went over to the crib. He gasped seeing Miki flopped on top of Rien's neck and shoulders, both of them screaming. Zuko quickly picked Miki up moving her off her brother. Rien's crying was getting quieter, but he wasn't calming down. He was having problems breathing. Zuko went to run out to get Katara when, thank Agni, she ran in.

"What's going on?" She shouted and pushed through him to get to the crib and covered her hands with water from her pouch. She placed one hand on each of the twins to see what was wrong. Zuko followed her over watching Rien with worry. "I don't know, I came in here to check on them and just as I opened the door they started crying. Miki was on top of Rien's neck. I don't know how."

Hearing this, Katara placed a hand on Rien's neck, gasping to see his collarbone was broken and stuck in his throat. Quickly she bent the blood around the chipped bone to move it back to where it went. Then she began to heal Rien's throat. "Luckily I heard him and came so fast. He was going to drown in his own blood. But he should be okay now." Zuko let out a sigh of relief and looked around. What had happened? How did Miki end up on Rien when she could not crawl with her broken arm? She felt the same pain as he did, but there is no way she could have done it on her own.

He spotted something on the ground and went over picking it up. It was a small knife, a short blade atop a handle with a pentagram carved upon it. Zuko had never seen a symbol like this, but the symbol in the center of the pentagram was the symbol of the air nomads. An airbender knife? Where did this come from? Was Aang in here before the twins started crying? Was Aang trying to hurt the twins? What in the world was going on here?

~o.O.o~

At the same time as Aang snuck into the nursery, Toph was lying awake in the infirmary. She couldn't sleep, the memories were all seeping back into her brain. Memories of all the torture Azula had done, her sleeping with Azula, and Aang raping her. She just wanted to have it all leave her. "I am Toph Bei Fong, not the Iron Empress. You changed me into something I wasn't Azula. And I hope you rot in jail until the the jail falls down on you."

_Walking into the room she looked at Aang, a little worried. "Aang is everything al-" What happened next went by too quickly, but for Toph it was too long. Aang collapsed beside her exhausted. "Speak of this and I will kill you." He said before falling asleep. Toph turned her head away crying. "I hate you." She whispered between sobs. She whispered it over and over until she fell asleep._

_ Now she was running down the street away from the tea shop. How could Zuko ask her all those questions? Couldn't he see that she didn't want to be interrogated? She had to get away. Away from him and everyone else. She needed to be alone. She sat down in an alleyway and curled up muttering to herself, asking for help. Then Azula showed up promising help, then attacked her and drug her off to the deserted island to destroy her, and make something that resembled nothing of her._

_ Mental images of memories of torture passed. Whipping, stabbing, burning and dripping liquid metal. Quick bursts of pain passed with the images up until the moment when she had just snapped out of herself into a blank mind-state. Azula hovered over her. "What is your name?" And there was silence as the raw power now released in Toph thought over the question. Toph was covered in iron, and was the master of metal, the power chose it's name. "I am the Iron Empress." It replied and Azula smirked. __"What are your plans?" She asked. "To destroy all those who don't bow before me!"_

_ Plans were made, but soon the Iron Empress grew weak from pregnancy, but she refused to kill the babies. A month passed before anything happened. Then, after hearing the Iron Empress had gone into labor Azula left the island to the Fire Nation and killed Mai, which would start the chain reaction to bring up the end of the Fire Nation and then the end of the world._

As the memories passed, Toph closed her eyes clenching her hands. What had she done? How could she have become this monster? Sleep would not come to her no matter how hard she tried or how tired she was the sleep would not come. Each time she closed her eyes another memory played in her mind.

~o.O.o~

After helping the twins with their injuries Katara was heading to her room in the palace when she heard Aang cursing from his room. Quietly she knocked on the door. "Aang is everything alright?" She asked through the door and the cursing and all other noise on the other side stopped. Katara slowly walked into the room. It was a mess, papers all over the place with the pillows and blankets ripped from the bed.

"Aang what happened? Are you alright?" She asked worried. Aang was standing in the shadows looking away from her. "Nothing, I just lost something." He said, keeping his anger hidden. "Do you want me to help you find it?" Katara asked, trying to be helpful. Aang turned to face her and yelled. "No! Just get out!" Katara took a step back surprised at his anger. She didn't want to leave him like this, but there was still one thing she needed to ask him.

"Aang did you and Toph have a fight?" She asked and Aang looked at her. "A fight? What do you mean Katara? We always fought." He said. What had Katara found out? Was Toph starting to tell her stuff? That's the only way Katara would find out. Toph must be telling her things. Now Toph was more of an enemy then Miki. "I didn't mean like training, but when I was healing her I saw some of her memories. And in one you were threatening to kill her... What happened?"

"It was nothing... We just fought over something stupid and I beat her with my powers. I don't want her to say anything." He said then looked away. "Can you just leave me alone?" Katara looked down but headed out of the room wanting to let him cool down on his own.

Once the door was closed Aang sat on the bed. Now Toph's mind was back, would she tell everyone what he did? Yes she would. She wanted to kill him when she was the Iron Empress so she must want to get revenge for him raping her. Now he had to find a way to get rid of her and Miki before she told the others anything.


	11. Death

**Chapter 11: Death-**

If Zuko thought the twins were fussy before last night, now he would have to say that they were in a day long temper-tantrum. With Miki's broken arm and Rien's broken collar bone, there was always something to cry about. Zuko sat in the nursery holding one in each arm, rocking them slowly as they cried. He was humming a song that his mother used to sing to him that his mother had once sang to him as a child. The twins were just starting to calm down just as the door to the nursery opened, and to his surprise there stood Toph, with Katara at her side. "Toph? Is that really you?" He asked. Toph looked so different with her hair down and in Fire Nation garments. Around her right eye and neck there were still scraps of metal stuck to her skin, where it was permanent. The right side of her face was terribly scarred, where the scarring would be permanent. There would always be two sides of her face, a reminder of what Azula had made her. But she smiled and nodded.

"Who else would it be Zuko?" Toph asked then laughed some and walked over hugging him. "It's nice to see you Sparky." Zuko smiled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Toph." He said and held her close. Toph was happy to see her old friend, the man who saved her life. Then she looked at the twins Zuko had lain in their cribs. "There you are my babies." She said and picked the two up. Immediately the two stopped crying and looked up at her. She smiled at them and to Katara's surprise they smiled back and started cooing happily.

"I thought they'd be afraid of her. I guess not." Katara said and watched as Toph sat down in the rocking chair. "I guess they just know their mother." Zuko said smiling. Toph was happy, and back to herself again. She began to rock the chair back and forth, holding her children close. Both of them used their working arm to play with her shirt. Katara stood there watching Toph and the twins, an answer burning on her tongue to be answered.

"Toph, whose the father?" She asked and Zuko looked at her a little surprised at the sudden question, then realized Katara wanted Toph to say it was him. Toph looked down but shook her head. She could never tell them. Never tell anyone. "I can't tell you." Zuko looked at her. "Why not? Tell us so we can punish him for what he did!" Toph backed the chair up against the wall shaking her head vigorously. "No! I can't tell you! I can't tell you! He will kill me and then the twins!" She said. Katara pushed Zuko back then went over to Toph. She leaned into Toph's face holding herself up with her arms bracing her against the rocking chair's arms.

"Answer me this. Was it Zuko?" Toph looked at her and shook her head."Zuko? Zuko would never! Zuko never hurt me!" Katara looked at Zuko who glared at her. "I told you it wasn't me." He said then looked at Toph. "Can't you just tell us who the father is? We'll keep you safe." Toph shook her head, she couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell anyone. Aang would kill her if she did, and she just got back to herself. She looked down and a single tear ran down her scarred cheek. "No... I can't. I'm sorry..." Zuko knelt down and wiped the tear lightly from her cheek. "Hey, don't worry... You're safe. The five of us won't let Azula or the man who hurt you touch you again Toph. It will be fine, your strong." Five? Who were the five? Toph couldn't remember who else there was here beside Zuko and Katara. "Five? Five who?" Zuko stroked her cheek lightly. "Remember? Katara told you. It's me, her, Sokka, Suki and Aang." Toph's eyes widened hearing Aang's name. Aang was here, in the palace? Where she was supposed to be safe from him?

Zuko saw Toph's reaction to what he had said and glanced at Katara before looking back at the scarred girl. "Is there something wrong? Did Aang hurt you." Toph frantically shook her head, her voice squeaking as she answered hastily. "No... He never hurt me..." Katara raised her eyebrow, glancing at Zuko, and Zuko knew that she noticed the same thing that he had. What Toph said was a lie. Just then one of the Fire Sages walked in and looked at Zuko. "Firelord Zuko, there is a matter we need to consult you about." Zuko sighed and stood up looking at the sage. "Okay." He said then looked at Toph. "Just ask Katara if you need anything Toph." Toph nodded and stayed quiet. She didn't say a word the rest of the day.

~o.O.o~

That evening Aang was once again pacing the dark room he had been staying in. His attempt the previous night had gone wrong. But he wasn't ready to give up. He couldn't risk going after the airbender girl again. No, Zuko would have more guards posted near them to prevent him from doing just that. His only option now was to kill Toph, she wouldn't be guarded. Maybe the night before when she was sleeping in the infirmary, but now that Zuko gave her her own room she would be vulnerable. Aang stopped pacing and smirked. He would do it tonight, then no one would find her until morning. His plan was perfect. He went over to the window and looked out. The sun was just a sliver resting on the horizon. Now it's time to put him plan to action. He went over to the dresser and dug under his clothes. It took only a minute to find what he was looking for, a second knife like the one he had lost the night before. This one he had always planned to use on Toph since he had raped her if she ever told. He chuckled to himself as he ran his hand over the side of the blade, she had done so well until now. But now that she was back to her normal self, after all the torture. There was no telling what would slip from her scarred mouth. But he was going to make sure they never find out. "When the moon rises... Toph Bei Fong will leave this world forever." He muttered darkly to himself and chuckled.

Once everyone had gone to bed and the guards had made their finally rounds for the night, Aang slipped out of his room, walking on thin air. Not even a mouse-rat would hear him creep through the palace to his prey. He moved quickly and in no time he was outside Toph's door. His feet touched down lightly as he pressed his ear to the thin door. The sound of light snoring seeped through it. He smirked, she was still asleep. Quietly he opened the door and squeezed through it silently. On the bed was the blind earthbender, in thin Fire Nation clothes. Obviously the hear was still a problem with her. Not that it would matter anymore. Aang removed the knife from his sleeve and approached the bed slowly, repeating his speech in the ancient language just below a whisper. She would never hear a word he said. Once he was hovering right over her he raised the knife aiming it for her heart. His voice raised just as he went to strike, bringing his arm down.

Toph's ears perked up as she heard a small whisper, but she dismissed it as a dream. But as the voice raised she knew it couldn't be. There was someone in her room. She rolled over then screamed as a knife pierced her side. Aang quickly looked around then covered her mouth and nose. Either she would suffocate or she would bleed to death. Toph reached for her side, easing her hand around the handle of the knife that was embedded between her ribs. Each breath was becoming harder to gather with the hand covering her mouth. She cried out as she removed the knife from her own side and quickly shoved it in the chest of the creature who was grabbing her. At once the hand's grip loosened as Aang gasped in pain. His knife was now protruding right above his heart, puncturing his left lung. Blood quickly filled through the hole in his lung and he fell to his knees before falling flat to the ground. Both of them lay there, bleeding from their wounds, their blood mixing together. Both paralyzed by pain. Would someone come in time to save them?


	12. Who Lives And Who Dies

**Chapter 12: Who Lives and Who Dies-**

Toph lie still on the bed, blood soaking the sheets under her. She didn't know how much time had passed, all she knew was that it was becoming harder to take a deep breath. Aang had stopped breathing, his choking had stopped what seemed like hours ago to Toph. Toph knew she was going to join him in death if she didn't get help, but she was too weak to cry out. She prayed quietly to the spirits that someone would find her before it was too late.

Minutes later Katara burst into the room. She knew she had heard a scream, and know she knew were it had come from. Seeing Aang bleeding on the floor she ran to him and knelt down beside him in the puddle of blood. Quickly she felt for a heartbeat, only to find that he didn't have one. Tears filled her eyes and she almost forgot about the other person that lay near death on the bed. It wasn't until she heard Toph's shallow breathing that Katara realized that Aang was not the only person who was bleeding onto the floor. Her eyes traced across the puddle and up a little waterfall of blood that dripped from the bedsheets to see Toph on the bed. Instantly Katara bolted to the bed and looked at Toph. Her eyes were closed, her face was as pale as death, but she was still breathing. "Toph?" Katara yelled and quickly opened her water pouch and covered her hands in the water. Knowing there was little time left for her friend, she put one hand over the wound on her side and the other over Toph's heart. Toph's breathing was almost too shallow to see, but through her healing Katara could see that she was indeed still breathing, but her heart was racing to try and get the blood throughout the small girl's body. She would have to heal as fast as she could if her friend was to survive.

Zuko ran in hearing Katara's yell and stopped short seeing the scene in that was taking place within the room. Aang lying dead on the floor, and out of the light seeping through the door behind him and the glowing from the water around Katara's hands he could see Toph lying on the bed with Katara huddling over her crying. Zuko quickly ran to Katara's side to see just how bad Toph was. Our of fear for her he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Toph! Toph answer me!" He shouted at her limp body. Katara removed her hand from Toph's heart and smacked him away from her. "Zuko shut up and get out of my way!" She shouted at him and rammed her hip into his side replacing her hand on Toph's heart. Zuko stumbled backwards and tripped over something hard on the ground and fell onto his back. Sitting up Zuko looked around for what he had tripped over before his eyes landed on Aang. He had tripped over Aang's body, its eyes wide open and white, hands limp on his chest where the knife handle still stuck out. Zuko shifted so he was kneeling beside Aang, getting a better view. It was clear that Aang had been dead for at least five or ten minutes, his body heat already escaping into the air. The question in Zuko's mind was how he and Toph were both stabbed. No one could have possibly gotten in and done it. The other question now hitting Zuko was why was Aang in Toph's room? He had his own room.

Then Zuko pulled out the knife from his dead friend and looked at it more closely. It was exactly like the one that he had found the night before in the nursery. Was this the same person that had attacked the twins the night before? How could someone have gotten in two nights in a row and gotten past all the guards? Then it came to him, what if the attacker was Aang? Aang wouldn't have to sneak in every night, he had his own room in the palace. He knew where everyone slept and would be able to know where the guards were positioned at night so he could easily avoid them. Aang came to kill Toph then turned the knife on himself. If Toph made it through this, they would have to ask her. She would know.

~o.O.o~

The next day was a dark day for everyone in the palace. A funeral was held in the early morning, right as the sun was rising. Zuko gave a small speech, Katara and Suki cried through the whole thing. Sokka pretended to be much stronger than he felt on the inside. It was a sad time. News began to spread east throughout the world that the Avatar that had freed them of the tyranny of the Fire Nation was now dead. Letters were sent to both of the Water Tribes for a watch of a new Avatar was to begin immediately. After the funeral, the whole world seemed to go silent, not a word was spoken within the walls of the palace. The world went silent, holding back tears for the great Avatar who had stopped Firelord Ozai from enslaving the world.

~o.O.o~

A few days later Katara headed into the infirmary carrying a fresh bandage for Toph, only to find Zuko already re-wrapping Toph's side. Sighing Katara went over and looked at Zuko. "Let me do it. You always wrap it wrong." She said. Zuko glared at her then shifted over to give her his seat and handed her the end of the cloth he was working with. Katara took it and carefully sat the blind girl up in the bed and carefully unwrapped what Zuko had wrapped around her before wrapping it around tightly. Toph was alive, but she had yet to wake up after her encounter with Aang. The wound from the knife was healed, but it had broken two of her ribs, so she needed to keep them wrapped every day. Katara finished wrapping Toph's ribs before lying her back down and pulling the blanket back up over her. "Honestly Zuko, sometimes I think that you come in here just to stare at her boobs." She said smacking Zuko in the face. Zuko shook his head.

He was about to respond when he heard a noise that didn't come for either of them. Zuko looked around then looked at Toph as she stirred. She rolled back and forth before trying to get comfortable, but as soon as she hit the side with the broken ribs she groaned and opened her eyes. Zuko and Katara both moved over to the bed where Toph was lying and looked at her. "Toph...?" Katara asked quietly. Toph's head turned in the direction of Katara's voice, "Katara?" She asked, her voice just below a whisper. She moved her hand to her hurt side and groaned in pain. "Here, let me help." Katara said and covered her hands with water placing them on Toph's side to help relieve the pain. Zuko knelt down beside the bed looking at Toph. "Toph... what happened?"

Toph closed her eyes, thinking it over. Aang was dead, he could not hurt her. Aang was dead and she was alive, she had nothing to loose. "Aang ruined my life... that's what happened." She whispered, but both Katara and Zuko heard her. They looked at each other, then back at her.

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long for me to update guys. I didn't know what to write. Please review this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Meanwhile please Check out my new story "AVATAR Falling to Pieces(AFTP) Toph's Story." More chapters of that will show up soon too.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out-**

Toph lay on the bed gathering her thoughts as the words sunk in to Katara and Zuko's minds. Now that Aang was dead she did not have to worry about the threats he had once made, there was no possible way that he would touch her children now.

"What do you mean Toph? After the war you disappeared. Aang never saw you before a few days ago." Katara asked perplexed. She didn't understand how Aang had ruined her life. Azula seemed to have changed her into something that she wasn't. Zuko said nothing, he had an idea of what had happened, yet he wasn't sure and wanted Toph to explain. Toph shook her head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"It wasn't after the war, Miki and Rien are too young for that. It happened when Zuko and Sokka went off to get your dad and Suki Katara." She said. Katara's look of confusion deepened. Zuko looked up, his idea confirmed. Seeing the tears at the corners of Toph's eyes, he decided to answer knowing it was hard for her to bring herself to say.

"He raped you..." He said softly, no trace of anger in his voice. Toph nodded.

"Yeah... he did. After you and him had the fight Katara. I went to comfort him, cause I was afraid he was gonna run off before the big fight. And he caught me by surprise... And..." She stopped closing her eyes, the tears leaking down now. Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko shot her a glance that told her it not to. Zuko slowly put his hand on Toph's shoulder rubbing it lightly as she cried silently. Katara didn't believe it, but Toph seemed so upset that it had to be true.

"He's dead now Toph... You don't have to worry about him." Zuko said, his voice more comforting now, almost lovingly.

"That still doesn't explain how Azula got her." Katara muttered, pessimism tainting her tone.

"I may be able to shed some light on that." Zuko said. Katara looked at him. "Azula escaped the day that all of us were in the Jasmine Dragon, after our meeting with the Earth King. Toph left cause I noticed that she was pregnant, and made the mistake of asking who the father was when she clearly didn't want to be bothered. I think when she ran off, Azula snatched her." Zuko explained then looked at Toph. She nodded.

"I... I tried to fight her off at first... but she was whipping me with lightning... And next thing I knew I was hanging from my hands from the ceiling... And I couldn't touch the ground to fight back." She said. "After months of that... My mind... snapped." She whispered. The torture she had endured had broken her, if Zuko hadn't spared her life, then she wouldn't have come back to her own self.

Katara stood up and left, unsure about everything that she had heard. Aang was in love with here and the next thing she knows he raped her best friend. She loved him back, and too many things had happened in the past few days for her to understand. She headed back to the nursery to check on the twins.

Seeing Katara leave Zuko looked at Katara and took her hand lightly. "I'm glad you're back Toph. We all were worried about you." He said and squeezed her hand lightly. Toph smiled slightly then closed her eyes again.

"Glad to know someone cares." She muttered. Zuko chuckled slightly.

"I always cared about you Toph, and not just because you trusted me first. There's just something about you that... is just different from every other girl I've met. You're the reason I haven't married. I don't want Mai. I want you." He smiled as he talked. "I made you something... A while ago... And... I want you to have it." He said pulling a necklace from around his wrist and took her hand kneeling down beside her bed.

"I know that the past nine months have been hard for you Toph. But I don't want you to go another day alone. Will you be my Fire Lady?" He asked. Toph looked surprised and turned her head towards him.

"Come again?"

"Will you marry me Toph?" He asked again, afraid she would turn him down and laugh in his face.

But she said nothing.


	14. An Answer

**Chapter 14: An Answer-**

Toph lie there silently, perplexed by Zuko's question. Zuko wanted her to marry him? At the moment she didn't want to have a man in her life. After what happened with the first person she had liked she wasn't ready for this kind of step and she shook her head.

"Zuko... Its just too fast for me... I'm sorry..." She said and turned her head away.

Zuko took a deep breath then nodded and put the necklace back into his pocket. "I understand... Its too soon." He said then looked down. He should have known that this step would be too much for her. He got up and left the infirmary, leaving Toph alone with her thoughts.

A few months passed, and Toph remained living in the palace. She did not know of any other place to go, plus she was still afraid of Azula coming back to get her. Azula haunted her dreams constantly. The torture that she had undergone had left her scarred both physically and mentally. The one joy in her life were her two babies, who were quickly growing into wandering young toddlers. Miki especially had a knack for crawling away from her mother when she had the chance, only to be caught by uncle Zuko.

Zuko did everything he could to help Toph out with the twins. Toph was still young, and the only ideas of motherhood that she had were mainly instinctual, but with the help of the palace maids, she quickly learned all of what she needed to do. She spent a lot of time with Rien, trying to help him to crawl, but the arm that had broken as a baby did not work properly.

Eight months after Toph had killed Aang, Zuko was sitting in the courtyard watching as Miki crawled around the wall surrounding the fountain. She loved being outside, and Zuko didn't mind sitting under the tree watching her. Toph had been asleep for the past few hours, unable to sleep through the night because of her nightmares. Rien was taking his nap with her.

Miki became bored with the fountain and crawled over to Zuko grabbing the bottom of his robe and pulled on it. Zuko chuckled and picked her up then looked up seeing Toph come over to the tree. She looked slightly more rested, but Rien bounced happily in her arms. Zuko smiled at her.

"Did he wake you up Toph?" He asked. Toph sighed and nodded sitting down beside him.

"His naps aren't lasting as long as they used to. He likes being awake too much." She said and closed her eyes letting out a long yawn. Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders lightly and let her lean against him. Toph smiled resting her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath. Minutes passed before either one of them spoke again.

"Yes." Toph said breaking the silence. Zuko looked at her confused.

"Yes?" He asked back, not understanding why she had said it.

"That's my answer to you question. Yes, I will marry you."


	15. Author's Note:

**Authors Note: This is just a notice that chapter 14 was the last chapter of the story Complications, if you want to continue the story, check out my newest story "The Darkened Path", where the journey continues with Miki and Rien, and the new Avatar. ^^**


End file.
